CLUELESS
by sexybaekby
Summary: Jeonghan menjalani cintanya tanpa terikat pada status apalagi komitmen. Sekalipun ia menginginkannya, ia tak akan mendapatkan hal itu dari seseorang yang ia agung-agungkan selama ini; Choi Seungcheol / JeongCheol-SeungHan pair / Vignette / Infidelity theme / Forbidden Love theme
PDA Presents

 _When the dawn is breaking, you wouldn't able feel the same scent, touch his skin, or call that name ever again..._

.

.

.

 _I would leave my heart at the door_

 _I won't say a word_

 _They've already been said before you know_

 _So why don't we just play pretend like we're not scared of what is coming next_

 _Or scared of having nothing left_

Jeonghan menjalani cintanya tanpa terikat pada status apalagi komitmen. Sekalipun ia menginginkannya, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan itu dari seseorang yang ia agung-agungkan selama ini. Jeonghan tak memiliki hak apapun untuk sebuah pengakuan, pertunangan, apalagi pernikahan. Karena di jari manis pria itu, kini telah tersemat lingkaran emas pengikat dirinya dengan orang lain, seseorang yang sah untuk disebut sebagai istri.

Dan Jeonghan adalah seseorang yang hanya disebut sebagai pemeran ketiga, sosok paling patut di caci dalam sebuah soap opera, yang akan menerima karma jika waktunya sudah tiba.

Jeonghan rela hidup dalam drama yang menyedihkan ini karena ia mencintainya... Mencintai pria 35 tahun yang telah beristri, Choi Seungcheol.

"Aku merindukannya, Tuhan... Tuhan Kau tahu itu lebih dari siapapun..."

Jeonghan meringkuk disudut ruang keluarga di apartemennya, apartement yang dibeli oleh pria itu atas namanya.

Tubuh ringkihnya gemetaran, bagai terjebak disebuah kutub dimana suhunya bertahan di 0 derajat. Kantung matanya mulai terlihat jelas dan berwarna gelap. Jeonghan memiliki surai yang panjang dan di cat pirang. Ia menyayangi rambutnya selayaknya Choi Seungcheol yang mengaggumi rambut ini. Namun Jeonghan tak sempat memikirkan bagaimana bentuk rambutnya sekarang. Berantakan, kusut, dan sebagian poninya menempel diwajahnya yang basah oleh air mata.

Ia duduk memeluk boneka beruang coklat yang sangat berharga baginya. Ia memanggilnya Peanut Butter, karena warnanya yang coklat persis seperti selai kacang kesukaan Choi Seungcheol, si pemberi boneka yang kini menemaninya setiap malam saat pria itu tidak bersamanya.

Sudah sebulan ia tak mendengar kabar tentang pria itu. Seminggu pertama tanpa Seungcheol, Jeonghan mencoba menjalani harinya dengan biasa. 2 minggu berjalan, Jeonghan mulai gelisah dan mencarinya. 3 minggu, Seungcheol masih tak menghubungi dan ia mulai merasa hampa. Satu bulan pun berlalu dan Jeonghan benar-benar kehilangan akal dan hampir gila.

Seungcheol membuatnya gila.

Seharusnya Jeonghan tahu bahwa inilah yang akan terjadi jika hidup sebagai selingkuhan, orang ketiga dalam hubungan cinta sesungguhnya yang tak pernah bisa ia miliki.

Jeonghan mendengar suara handphonenya berdering. Sudut matanya mencari dimana sumber suara itu berasal, dan ia melihat benda tipis itu tergeletak diatas coffee table yang tak jak jauh didepannya.

Jeonghan merangkak untuk meraih handphonenya. Matanya yang kabur oleh air mata mencoba membaca nama yang tertera di screen. Seakan Tuhan mengerti dan mengabulkan semua pintanya, Jeonghan mengembangkan senyum yang telah lama hilang dari wajahnya karena Choi Seungcheol akhirnya menghubungi.

"D-dear... How should I tell you that I'm missing you so much I feel like I'm dying..."

Jeonghan menyerbu Seungcheol dengan kalimat rindu dan suara yang serak. Ia menginginkan Seungcheol tahu betapa tersiksanya ia selama ini.

'Sayang, tunggu aku dirumah, ya... Aku akan segera menemuimu disana. Aku merindukanmu...', adalah kalimat terakhir yang Seungcheol ucapkan sebelum ia kembali memutus percakapan mereka di telfon malam itu.

.

.

.

Jeonghan keluar dari kamar mandi dengan aroma camomile yang melekat ditubuhnya. Setelah mengencangkan tali kimono sutranya, ia duduk didepan meja rias kemudian meraih tube krim untuk dioleskan ke wajahnya yang pucat.

Sambil memandang pantulan dirinya didepan cermin, Jeonghan tersenyum untuk kesekian kali karena malam ini adalah jawaban dari semua malam-malam sepi yang membelenggunya. Choi Seungcheol kembali datang untuk menemuinya. Cerita mereka belum berakhir. Kisah ini masih akan berjalan. Cintanya masih mempunyai harapan untuk diteruskan. Kalimat-kalimat itu yang membuat Jeonghan mampu untuk bernafas dan tersenyum kembali.

Jeonghan memoleskan krim kewajahnya dengan lembut. Namun tak sengaja matanya menangkap wujud kantung mata yang nampak jelas dikelopak bawahnya. Jeonghan membelalakkan mata dan panik. Ia mencari-mencari sesuatu diatas meja untuk menutupi kekurangannya. Ia harus nampak cantik dan sempurna malam ini demi Seungcheol agar ia tidak pergi lagi meninggalkannya.

Jeonghan menemukan concelear dan mulai membentuk garis pada matanya, kemudian meratakannya dengan spons bedak. Selesai menyempurnakan matanya, Jeonghan melihat jika bibirnya mulai kering. Ia segera mengambil lipbalm dan membalurkannya dibibir. Jeonghan mengulum bibirnya beberapa kali hingga ia mendapatkan warna bibir pink yang sempurna.

Sekarang ia merasa segala kekuarangannya mulai teratasi. Jeonghan tengah menyisir rambut kala ia mendengar suara bel dipintu depan berbunyi beberapa kali. Ia menoleh dengan bersemangat. Kekasihnya datang.

Jeonghan berlari menuju pintu setelah memastikan jika penampilannya sudah benar-benar sempurna.

"Dear!"

Jeonghan memeluk seorang pria tinggi yang ia lihat berdiri didepannya dengan seikat bunga ditangan.

"Kau kemana saja..."

Jeonghan berusaha untuk tidak menangis dan mengontrol nada suaranya. Ia merasakan tangan kokoh Seungcheol mengelus punggungnya lembut. Tuhan... Ia benar-benar merindukan pria ini.

"Maafkan aku, sayang. Aku janji jika malam ini hanya akan aku habiskan denganmu..."

"Jangan pergi lagi, kumohon..."

Jeonghan menginginkan Seungcheol mengucapkan "ya" untuknya. Tapi hingga menit demi menit berlalu, ia tak mendengar apapun sebagai jawaban dari pria itu...

.

.

.

"Jeonghan,"

Saat Seungcheol memanggil namanya, mereka sudah berada dikamar dengan pintu yang terkunci. Cahaya meremang karena hanya ada sepasang lampu tidur disudut ruangan yang menyala. Seungcheol mengatup kedua pipi Jeonghan dengan tangannya yang besar, menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus pelipis Jeonghan beberapa kali.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Jeonghan pelan-pelan menarik kembali senyumnya dan mempererat genggamannya pada pinggang Seungcheol.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Dear. Kau tahu itu."

"Ya, aku tahu."

Jeonghan sempat melihat ada sedikit perubahan di air muka Seungcheol. Tapi ia mencoba untuk tidak bertanya, walau hatinya sakit karena mengartikan jika Seungcheol terlihat tidak bahagia bersamanya saat ini.

"Dear..."

"Mm?"

"Jangan pergi lagi..."

Kali ini Jeonghan memeluk kekasihnya, membenamkan wajah didada bidang pria itu, mencari kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan.

"Tapi kelak aku harus pergi, benar-benar pergi dari hidupmu, Jeonghan..."

Ada rasa sakit yang tak terucapkan dari kalimat Seungcheol yang ia dengar. Jeonghan menemukan seisi dunia mulai mengabur dan tanah yang ia pijak seakan runtuh. Tubuhnya bergetar, ia mencoba untuk berdiri tegak dengan kakinya sendiri saat ia melepas pelukannya dari Seungcheol.

"Kenapa... Kenapa harus pergi?"

Jeonghan memundurkan langkahnya pelan, menjauh dari Seungcheol yang memandangnya dengan sedih... Dan iba.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku setelah semua yang kita lewati?"

Jeonghan terbata-bata, seakan bicara adalah hal tersulit untuk dilakukannya saat ini.

"Jeonghan... Tolong mengertilah... Aku-..."

"Jangan pergi!"

Jeonghan berteriak. Ia menjambak rambutnya, menunduk dan menangis keras. Ia tidak ingin mendengar alasan apapun dari Seungcheol. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah satu; Seungcheol tidak meninggalkannya, tubuhnya, juga cintanya yang selama ia bagi seluruhnya pada pria itu.

Jeonghan merasakan tubuh Seungcheol membalutnya dengan pelukan, sangat erat agar ia berhenti meronta. Jeonghan tersedu, ia tidak tahan pada rasa sesak karena seseorang seperti sedang meremat jantungnya tanpa ampunan.

"Istriku hamil, Jeonghan... Aku harus berhenti dari semua ini, karena aku akan segera menjadi seorang ayah..."

Yang Jeonghan tahu, sekarang dunia menjadi gelap gulita. Udara terasa menipis, dan Jeonghan kehilangan daya untuk tetap membuka matanya.

.

.

.

Jeonghan mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia baru saja terbangun dari tidur yang tidak terlalu panjang. Langit diluar masih gelap, dan kimono sutra yang sama masih melekat ditubuhnya.

Ia merasakan tangannya digenggam seseorang, bahkan kehangatan ini masih terasa selama ia terlelap tadi. Irisnya menangkap siluet Seungcheol duduk dilantai, terlelap dengan kepala yang berbaring didekat tangannya.

Jeonghan menggerakan tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut hitam pria yang tertidur itu.

"Dear..."

Ia merasakan air matanya turun diatas pipinya yang pucat. Ia teringat akan kejadian beberapa jam lalu, semua kalimat yang ia dengar, dan rasa sakit yang enggan pergi sejak tadi.

Jeonghan menolak semua itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia menghapus air matanya cepat dan segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ini semua tidak boleh terjadi. Seungcheol tidak mungkin meninggalkannya. Istrinya yang membosankan itu tidak mungkin bisa hamil. Pasti ada alasan lain mengapa pria itu ingin pergi. Apa karena ia sudah tidak cantik lagi?

Jeonghan duduk didepan meja riasnya dan memandang refleksi dirinya lekat-lekat. Ia menyentuh pipi tirusnya, mencari ada kekurangan apa yang terletak disana hingga Seungcheol tidak menginginkannya lagi. Jeonghan mengeluarkan semua alat kosmetik dari laci dengan kalap dan terburu-buru, hingga suara botol-botol yang berjatuhan membangunkan Seungcheol. Pria itu sempat kebingungan karena Jeonghan tiba-tiba sudah tidak berada ditempat tidur dan duduk dimeja riasnya.

"Jeonghan, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Jeonghan tengah memasang softlens dengan tangan yang bergetar saat Seungcheol mendekatinya. Mata pria itu membulat melihat meja itu seketika berantakan oleh benda-benda rias yang selama ini jarang ia lihat berada disana.

Jeonghan tidak mempedulikan panggilan Seungcheol. Ia mulai bermain dengan blush on dan membalurkannya dengan telaten di tulang pipi.

"Jeonghan apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seungcheol mulai merasa ada yang tidak beres saat Jeonghan menyisir rambutnya dengan kasar. Air mata mengalir dipipinya tanpa suara, membuat eyeliner yang Jeonghan pakai luntur dan menciptakan warna hitam disekitar matanya.

"Jeonghan, tenanglah sayang... Aku disini..."

Seungcheol memeluknya dari belakang, mencoba membuat Jeonghan berhenti dari tingkah anehnya yang membuat hatinya hancur.

"Aku harus cantik...agar kau tidak meninggalkanku. Mungkin karena aku sudah tidak cantik, makanya kau ingin pergi dariku... Aku harus berdandan dan membuatmu senang..."

Jeonghan masih menyisir rambutnya tanpa menyadari sudah berapa kali ia menyisir bagian itu. Ia hanya terus mengulang dan mengulang, karena dimatanya saat ini, rambut panjangnya tidak bisa terlihat rapi.

"Hentikan sayang... Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri..."

Seungcheol sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia akhirnya menangis, setelah sekian lama ia memendamnya agar Jeonghan tidak tahu betapa ia tersiksa karena harus berpisah dari kekasih simpanannya ini.

"Aku harus terlihat cantik, Dear! Aku harus cantik! Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku!"

Jeonghan mulai kehilangan kendali. Ia mulai merasa frustasi dengan sisirnya dan melemparnya keras. Ia mencari lipstick sebagai sasaran lain.

Seungcheol menahannya dan mencoba menyeret Jeonghan pergi menjauhi meja rias.

"Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau menghalangiku, bodoh! Aku harus membenahi wajahku! Minggir...!"

Jeonghan terus meronta, memukuli Seungcheol sekuat tenaga dan menangis keras.

"Jeonghan, SADARLAH! HENTIKAN SEMUA KEBODOHAN INI!"

Seungcheol membentaknya.

Jeonghan mulai merasakan genggaman pria itu mencengkram lengannya kuat.

Pelan-pelan, Jeonghan mulai menemukan kesadarannya kembali. Matanya yang semula kosong kini menangkap siluet Seungcheol didalam irisnya.

Air matanya mengalir. Bibirnya bergetar merasakan dingin yang menusuk.

"Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan tidak kuat. Ia kehilangan tenaga hingga jatuh merosot, terduduk dibawah kaki Seungcheol.

"Aku gila tanpamu, Seungcheol..."

Jeonghan memegang kaki pria itu, menangis kencang berharap rasa sakit ini lekang dari dadanya.

"Maafkan aku, Jeonghan... Tapi inilah kenyataannya."

Seungcheol mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain, agar Jeonghan tidak melihat tangisannya lagi kali ini.

"Apa kau benar-benar harus pergi?"

Jeonghan meremat semakin kuat kaki Seungcheol, bahunya bergetar.

"Kuharap kau segera menemukan seseorang yang lebih baik dariku, Jeonghan..."

Seungcheol menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan, mencoba meredam suara tangisnya yang semakin menyesakkan dada.

"Baiklah, jika itu memang maumu. Aku akan cari orang lain setelah ini, agar kau bisa melihatku melanjutkan hidup meski hatiku telah terkubur mati."

"Jangan menyiksaku seperti ini, Yoon Jeonghan..."

"Peluk aku, Seungcheol... Setubuhi aku untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum hatiku ini benar-benar mati..."

 _Look..._

 _Don't get me wrong_

 _I know there is no tomorrow_

 _All I ask is if this is my last night with you_

 _Hold me like I'm more than just 'friend'_

 _Give me a memory I can use_

 _Take me by the hand while we do what lovers do_

 _It matters how this ends_

 _Cause what if I never love again..._

.

.

.

Seungcheol melepas tali kimono sutra Jeonghan, membuka helaiannya pelan hingga pahatan tubuh indah Jeonghan yang telanjang terlihat jelas didepan matanya.

Ia tahu, mungkin ini akan jadi persetubuhannya yang terakhir dengan manusia seindah Jeonghan. Jadi ia memohon pada Tuhan, sisakan detik-detik ini untuk mereka melewatinya dalam sunyi dan ketenangan, syahdu dan penuh kehangatan. Seungcheol menyentuh dada Jeonghan dengan kedua tangannya, merabanya dengan kehati-hatian agar setiap jengkal kulit lembut Jeonghan benar-benar ia rasakan.

Ia melihat Jeonghan memejamkan matanya, mendesah dan membusungkan dada menginginkan Seungcheol melakukan lebih. Pria itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke perpotongan leher Jeonghan, mengecupnya untuk menciptakan bekas-bekas kemerahan tanda kepemilikannya.

"Hei, Dear..."

Seungcheol mendengar Jeonghan memanggilnya, membuatnya menyudahi ciuman dileher Jeonghan dan menatap mata pemuda yang berbaring dibawahnya lekat-lekat.

"Hm?"

Seungcheol mengelus pipinya, membuat Jeonghan mencoba tersenyum tipis dan singkat.

"Biar aku yang melepas bajumu."

Setelah Seungcheol mengangguk, Jeonghan memulai dengan melapas satu persatu kancing kemeja Seungcheol hingga menampilkan tubuh atletis dengan warna kulit kecoklatan milik pria itu.

Ia memandangnya lamat-lamat, merabanya pelan seakan ia memerlukan izin untuk menyentuh kulit pria itu.

Ia akan merindukan tubuh ini. Kehangatannya, rasanya, bahkan aroma maskulin yang selama ini selalu tertinggal di spreinya.

Jeonghan tidak menyadari jika air matanya turun sebelum akhirnya Seungcheol mengusapnya.

"Maafkan aku."

Jeonghan tidak mengerti mengapa ia jadi gugup. Ia menghapus cepat air matanya dan mencoba tersenyum untuk meyakinkan Seungcheol bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

Saat sudah sama-sama tak berbusana, Seungcheol dan Jeonghan sempat terdiam dengan mata yang mengunci pandangan satu sama lain. Keheningan terpecah saat Seungcheol menyentuh pipi Jeonghan dengan satu tangannya, kemudian berkata

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Demi Tuhan."

Seungcheol mencium bibirnya, melumatnya lembut hingga Jeonghan terpejam menikmati ciuman yang ditawarkan oleh pria itu.

Jeonghan membiarkan Seungcheol menjelajahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan remasan dan ciuman posesif, untuk persetubuhan mereka yang terakhir. Seungcheol memasukinya dengan pelan, membuat Jeonghan terpejam sesaat merasakan pria itu kini memenuhi dirinya sekarang. Ia mencoba menghilangkan kalimat "untuk yang terakhir kali" dari kepalanya agar momen bercinta mereka tidak diiringi dengan air mata. Jeonghan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Seungcheol saat pria itu mulai bergerak dengan intens dan membawanya terbang jauh untuk menyentuh bintang-bintang.

Rasanya hangat, menggairahkan, tenang, dan mambukkan disaat yang sama. Bercinta seindah ini hanya dapat Seungcheol temukan saat bersama Jeonghan. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ini adalah akhir dari segalanya. Hatinya mulai menolak untuk pergi, namun kenyataan menamparnya dan menyuruhnya bangun dari mimpi. Bersama dengan Jeonghan memang sangat indah, namun semua hanya sebatas angan. Seungcheol punya kehidupan lain untuk dijalani saat fajar menyingsing. Mereka harus kembali pada kenyataan dan menulis cerita yang sesungguhnya untuk diisi diatas kertas-kertas kehidupan.

Seungcheol bernafas tersengal-sengal setelah ia melepas puncak syahwatnya didalam tubuh Jeonghan. Kekasih dibawahnya sudah terlihat lemas dan tak berdaya. Seungcheol mengusap keringat di kening Jeonghan dan menyisir pelan poni kekasih dengan tangan. Kecupannya mendarat dikening pemuda itu, lembut dan lama sembari ia merasakan nafas Jeonghan mengalun ditelinganya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi... Rasanya aku tak akan pernah bisa meninggalkanmu, Jeonghan..."

Seungcheol memeluk Jeonghan dan menangis disana, mengecum leher dan pipi Jeonghan bergantian berulang kali.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeonghan... Tuhan tahu aku mencintaimu..."

.

.

.

END

A/N: Please don't ever make a protest since it's Vignette. This is how Vignette end.

Am I late to posting this one? I'm sorry... I got this plot in mind at 7 today and star typing it right after that. So I've spent em...about 3 hours to finish.

This is one of tons "sudden"fiction I've ever made. If you satisfied enough with this, then I've done my job as PDA.

Oyasumi~


End file.
